Treinta días de tu OTP
by Fredo Godofredo
Summary: Los angloparlantes Estados Unidos e Inglaterra tienen una estrecha relación, una que algunos desconocen, otros que simplemente la ignoran, pero la tienen. Y claro, una relación, siempre debe estar acompañada de amor y pasión que desencadena un contacto físico e intimo entre ambos participantes, más conocido como sexo. Treinta día de sexo USxUK.
1. Introducción

Encontré este entretenido reto o lo que sea, es "Treinta días de tu OTP (con sexo)", es como una versión pervertida, haré por cada día un capítulo.

**Pareja: **Estados UnidosxInglaterra.  
**Disclaimer:** Hetalia y todos los personajes que lo conforman no me pertenecen. El respectivo dueño es Himaruya Hidekaz.  
**Advertencia: **Sexo, mucho sexo. Subiré capítulos, creo que entre dos días o todos los día subiendo uno, de una extensión corta y con lenguaje un tanto pervertido.

1. Cuddles (naked). /Abrazos (Desnudos).  
2. Kiss (naked). / Besos (Desnudos)  
3. First time. / Primera vez.  
4. Masturbation. / Masturbación.  
5. Blow job. / Felaciones.  
6. Clothed getting off. / Sacarse la ropa (?)  
7. Dressed/naked (half dressed). / Medio vestido.  
8. Skype sex. / Sexo por Skype.  
9. Against the wall. / Contra la pared.  
10. Doggy style. / Básicamente en cuatro.  
11. Dom/sub. / Ni idea qué es esto, luego lo busco. (?)  
12. Fingering. / Meter los deditos :3  
13. Rimming. / Beso negro.  
14. 69 / 69. No hay vuelta que darle.  
15. Sweet and passionate. / Sexo dulce y apasionado.  
16. In public place. / En un lugar público.  
17. On the floor. / En el piso.  
18. Morning lazy sex. / Sexo matutino perezoso.  
19. Outdoors, woods, parks, Gardens. / Afuera, parques, jardines, etc.  
20. Your own kink. / Tu propio fetiche (?)  
21. Shower sex. / Sexo en la ducha.  
22. On the desk. / En el escritorio.  
23. Trying new position. / Intentando nuevas posiciones.  
24. Shy. / Sexo tímido.  
25. With toys. / Con juguetes.  
26. Boring sex. / Sexo aburrido.  
27. Rough, biting, scratch. / Duro, salvaje, morder, rasguñar, de tooodo (?)  
28. Role playing. / Juego de roles (?)  
29. With food. / Con comida, OMG.  
30. Whatever pleases you. / Lo que te plazca.

**N.A:** Y esos son los puntos, donde puse signo de interrogación no sé qué quieren decir, no soy muy buena en inglés. El primer día es abrazos mientras están desnuditos, lo subiré bien de noche o mañana.


	2. Primer día

Espero que les guste este fic, mañana sigo Literalmenre embarazado y este :3

**Primer día: 1. Abrazos (desnudos).**

Para Alfred aquello era simplemente una deliciosa escena digna de un emperador romano pero atado a su trono con esposas, el cuerpo caliente y agitado sobre las revoltosas sábanas húmedas por el sudor cristalino y salado de tan erótica criatura presentaban una tortura para su cabeza. Cuando Inglaterra le sonreía de aquella manera a Estados Unidos éste bajaba todas sus defensas como nación y se volvía un sencillo hombre deseoso ante otro, tanto carnal como emocionalmente hablando.

Lo tocaba superficialmente sin profundizar sus dedos en partes intimas. Arthur dio un suspiro enloquecedor ante sólo el tacto, como si estuviera dominado por un afrodisiaco o simplemente fuera un animal en celo, pero Jones se muerde los labios con angustia al saber que eso no es verdad, que el mayor era un calvario vivo allí y busca su sufrimiento, desnudo y agitado sobre su cama, y él, encontrándose de la misma manera.

Ambos amantes disfrutando de la vista con la que se complacían, Jones sentía la necesidad de poseerlo, pero Kirkland le advirtió que eso era una prueba mental antes del "suceso" como suele llamarlo el maldito amante que tiene. Como deseaba ser una bestia salvaje tras su presa, su conejo, pero claro, luego de comerse al pequeño roedor este te perseguirá con una escopeta en mano hasta dejarte como colador.

–Ven a la cama, Alfred.–

–Eres un monstruo, Kirkland. –

Y como no serlo, la prueba era no hacer el amor ni copular estando desnudos, pero el clima no ayudaba, caluroso, seco... pero el anglosajón se veía húmedo y necesitado, con la boca suavemente entreabierta y esos pezones duros y formados, la piel blanca y los músculos de cada parte de su cuerpo y los deliciosos huesos de su espalda que se flectaban armónicamente. El americano fantaseaba con penetrar a Kirkland y sentir hasta el más pequeño rinconcito del cuerpo del inglés arqueándose del placer mientras los huesos suenan con delicia.

Mientras, para Arthur tampoco era del todo fácil. El cuerpo bronceado y el pene americano cayendo juguetón entre las piernas del americano. Un joven guapo, esbelto y formado, un sueño. Arthur también fantaseaba un poco, más en soledad y con una foto cercana del menor, era un poco orgulloso para aceptarlo delante de Miss Ego y Miss Hero.

Sólo se podían observar y desear desnudos, pero no cayendo en la lujuria, no aún. El menor se metió de mala gana a la cama y tocó a Kirkland, éste iba a reclamar por el quebrantamiento de las propias reglas que ellos impusieron hasta que las manos bajan desde su espalda hasta su vientre mientras acomoda su cuerpo en posición de cucharas, sintiendo la piel ardiente y la entrepierna que hace minutos miraba apegada a su culo como una serpiente venenosa buscando su cueva.

No hacían nada, ninguno. Pero ahora el complicado era Kirkland que ya estaba verde tratando de respirar normal y dormirse ante el nerviosismo.

Después de un tiempo lo logró, dándose vuelta hacia Jones quien mantenía una mirada coqueta de autosuficiencia.

–Puedes ir al baño cuando quieras Jones...–dijo el inglés refiriéndose a cierta parte "contenta" del americano.

–Lo mismo digo señor Kirkland, lo mismo digo.–

Y... para el inglés las cosas no iba mucho mejor. Ya ni él sabía la brillante idea tras esa apuesta con todo el libido y tensión sexual que llevan acumulando todos esos años. Verse desnudos sin tocarse era masoquista. Pero... ya nk era tiempo para arrepentirse.

Con los brazos cálidos de Jones después de una pequeña ida al baño tendría que conformarse por esta noche este exigente británico.

**N.A:** He aquí el primer capítulo, no serán muy largos, pero este es más corto de lo que debería porque me tengo que limitar a que se abracen desnudos. En fin, mañaña pongo el siguente :3


	3. Segundo día

Aquí volví con el segundo día, espero que lo disfruten :3

**2. Segundo día: Besos (Desnudos).**

El desafío ya estaba durando mucho para ambos angloparlantes. Cada uno estaba que se tiraba del décimo quinto piso a su manera. En cuanto a Alfred, una semana más de sufrimiento sólo abrazando el delicioso y húmedo cuerpo de su amante le atrofiaría bastante la mente en aquellas vacaciones de trabajo. Las yemas de los dedos americanos rozando los músculos rodeados en una capa nívea mientras sus brazos simulaban un abrazo que trataba de atraer lo más posible el cuerpo anglosajón y tratar de calmar la agonía que se causa en torno a semejante tentación, ahora mismo para hacerle el amor era sólo meter unos cuantos dedos lubricados en el inglés...en su pequeño ano, estrecho y cálido. Seguramente suave y poco a poco resbaloso.

Sentir su voz aterciopelada gemir mientras la espalda se arquea y las uñas nerviosas van con delicia a sus hombros bajando hasta su espalda, y luego... penetrarlo, arremeter, empujar, ambos están sin ropas, pero era una promesa, una estúpida... pero que comprobaría si seguían amándose incluso ante tal sometimiento a la cruda y maldita abstinencia.

Otra maldita tarde de calor y el muslo suavemente levantado gracias a la pierna flechada de manera indecente por su amante terminaban de abochornar al

norteamericano del todo, una pose común de un chico con una pierna estirada y la otra flectada, pero esa misma imagen con un caliente inglés sudado con las mejillas rojizas y totalmente desnudo es algo que acabaría con la paciencia de cualquiera. Al menos, las palabras del inglés le alentaron.

–Puedes... besarme.–

–¿Pue-puedo?–la voz del americano era raspada y caliente, tensa, sin aguantar el impulso los labios secos parecían derretirse en la visión de los labios de su contrario, rojizos, un tanto agrietados pero no dejando la sensualidad de lado.

–Sí, besarme...–llamó el inglés alzando un poco la cadera desnuda llegando a la oreja del americano apresándola entre sus dientes, el americano gruñó y cayó al juego sin retorno.

Se apegó con una sensualidad aplastante arriba del inglés sintiendo el roce contra la piel contraria como brazas infernales, un eco en su cabeza estaba descontrolado. Jones evitaba respirar, la sola esencia de Kirkland podría ponerlo más endurecido de lo que debía.

El americano empezó con la parte inferior del cuello, atrapando la piel contra sus dientes, lamiendo, dejando marcas. El inglés gemía suave y prolongado como un sueño, alzándo suavemente su rodilla y apretando el bulto que empezaba a llenarse de sangre del menor, poniéndolo duro, deleitándose al pensar como se podían poner sólo con un simple toque de labios.

Se revolvían el cabello. El americano cada vez besaba con mas demencia siendo guiado por los gemidos en compás que armonizan con el erotismo de la noche calurosa, de los líquidos y el elixir que se extraía de la boca del contrario.

–P-para Jones...–temblaba el inglés presionando sus manos contra las sábanas al sentir la lengua resbalosa y deliciosa en los muslos internos de su piel, sintiendo la vergüenza palpable al ver que Jones lamía y besaba la

zona con ansias animales.

Kirkland empezaba a desesperarse.

–Please... allí n-no...–las suplicas le daban cuerda al americano que se reía entre besos al notar el rostro jadeante y la entrepierna de su compañero botando suaves gotitas al estar semi erecta.

Se relamió los labios y los dedos del inglés llegaron desesperados hasta la nuca al ver como el americano besaba la punta de su falo, eso no rompía las reglas, pero lo estaba matando, más con las ocasionales lamidas que le hacían cerrar las rodillas en un intento un tanto inútil de ocultar como disfrutaba esa puta tortura.

Las caderas se fueron moviendo al ritmo de los besos que ahora dejaban la zona intima y besaban el vientre. Jones tomó la mano del inglés como si fuera un caballero al servicio de una princesa besándole con delicadeza los dedos y mordiendo con picardía los nudillos.

–¿Lo llevo al baño su alteza?–el orgullo... el orgullo de Kirkland parecía destruirse al verse jadeando erecto y necesitado con las piernas recibiendo el cuerpo sobre el suyo. Sólo con besos el americano lo llevó a tal éxtasis, se levantó apartando de un golpe bruto al americano.

Éste por su parte elevó una ceja bajando la vista hasta el culo duro y formado que le mostraba su pareja.

–Puedo ir solo gordo idiota...–

–Ay Artie, eres adorable.–

–Ya entendí tu puta intención... lo haremos mañana.–

–¿Mañana qué?–

–S-Sabes lo que digo idiota. Déjame en paz...–y se volvió al baño aflorando sus fantasías y su erótico cuerpo deseoso de recibir al americano entre la espuma y el bálsamo.

El americano río victorioso, no sin antes atenderse un poco por los indecorosos gemidos que daba su amante al tocarse en el baño. Mañana al fin tendrían su maldita primera vez.

El último beso de esa noche fue uno para dormir, mañana le esperaría un infierno caliente pero sin torturas ni grilletes que los limiten, algo mucho mejor que un par de besitos.

Mucho, mucho mejor.

**N.A:** Aquí estoy cumpliendo con lo prometido, este capítulo es más largo, se pueden hacer más cositas con simples besos, en el próximo me alargaré un poco más, es su primera vez! en fin, espero que les guste este fic pervertido y que viva el USxUK!


	4. Tercer día

Oh, creo que esta historia no les gusta mucho, no sé si seguirla si ese es el caso, pero bueno, me entretendré un rato más supongo :3

**3. Tercer día: Primera vez. **

Estados Unidos supo que esa noche sería diferente al ver que las sábanas ya no estaban llenas de pliegues precipitados con los cabellos revueltos y de esencia deliciosa en la cabeza del inglés, cuando ambos aún permanecían con la ropa a pesar de los besos y que las manos acariciaban la piel cubierta con la tela tan profunda y desesperadamente que les sacaba un escandaloso gemido a ambos mientras volvían a besar y morder mutuamente sus labios rojizos y húmedos. Jones supo que era diferente cuando los dedos del anglosajón guiaron su nuca cuando empezó a lamer los pezones rosados y delicados al tacto que se endurecían en la punta de su lengua, los calores del espasmo inglés eran de tallas nirvaneszcas, un manjar demasiado delicioso para ignorarlo, debe comer con calma, educado, pero ya siente que carece de todo control.

Una voz de un ser le llamó con suavidad de terciopelo entre la lámpara de baja intensidad que le daba un toque sepia a la habitación haciéndola cálida y algo bochornosa como los besos que se dejaban en la boca del contrario. El americano se acomodaba en las piernas aún con los pantalones suavemente bajados y se frotaba precipitadamente entre la erección contraria cuando llegaban a un beso que se salía de control, la cadera de su amante respondía de igual manera y la elevaba en el momento más intenso del beso apunto de perder la respiración. Alfred quería marcar con su boca cada centímetro de Inglaterra, su cuello, sus orejas, sus muslos, sus brazos. Su vida entera. Era consciente que no era el primero del anglosajón, quizás hombre sí... pero no el primero en reclamar su virginidad...

Y ha de admitir que no puede reclamarle nada, el deseo sexual pesa. También a él le ha pasado, vivir sumergido en las noches en que pensó que nunca tendría a Inglaterra, en la oscuridad y con ayuda de un pequeño trago sus caderas danzaron sobre una bella señorita inglesa de ojos verdes no una, si no varias veces, veces en la que experimentaba un profundo vacío, pero era mejor que sentir a tu lado izquierdo el frío de la soledad absoluta y saber que para tu verdadero amor ni siquiera existes.

Ahora todo ha cambiado. Alfred lo nota con cada detalle, lo nota con la mano del inglés que tiembla al sentir como Alfred se desliza a sus bóxer y sujeta el falo entre sus dedos, presionando con fuerza calentado por el aroma intenso que desprende el cuerpo sudado del anglosajón, admirando la erótica forma en que el miembro se endurecía entre sus dedos levantándose y haciendo húmedo el agujero en la punta gruesa arrancando gemidos desgarradores. Gemidos de placer que Jones amaba.

–I-idiota...–temblaba y a la vez clamaba que avanzara a través de sus ojos.

–Lo disfrutas...–le asegura el americano presionando más y acariciando los testículos con la punta de sus dedos, las manos del inglés se contraen en las muñecas del americano como queriendo evitar el tacto...

Pero cada vez lo desea más, elevando la cadera con una pasión inimaginable en ese anglosajón.

Para cuando ambos se dieron cuentas la ropa volvía a escasear como en tiempo difíciles, pero ahora la abstinencia no se los estaba comiendo, los cuerpos chocaban apasionados y las lenguas se lamían entre sí. Los dedos del inglés volvían a la cabeza de su acompañante más joven quien saboreaba su entrada anal unas dos veces con su lengua mirándole de forma intensa y volver a subir hasta él y presionar un dedo contra el estrecho agujero.

El inglés gimió en la cama con brutalidad presionando los ojos.

–Lindo...–

–Sól-Sólo sigue bastardo.–el dedo daba círculos en el interior húmedo y estrecho, la apertura fue cerrándose en el único dígito dentro de él, buscando más.

–Eres tan estrecho...–

–Imbécil...–

–Tan lindo...–

–¡Te voy a dejar si sigues con esta puta mier-! ¡asghj! ba-bastardo... animal.–a penas mantenía la respiración, tenía tres dedos húmedos que se abrían en su interior.

El muy hijo de puta de Jones metió dos de golpe. Es un maldito... hijo de... ¡oh! se siente increíble, joder, ni en sus pensamientos lo deja tranquilo.

–Te amo tanto...–los dedos son retirados y Kirkland agacha la cabeza ante la intensidad de las palabras más que por lo que sabía que vendría ahora.

–Te esperé tanto...–abría las piernas del inglés con suavidad mientras se acomodaba en éstas.

Las caderas temblaron un momento y poco a poco el miembro fue entrando, los ojos entrecerrándose, los del americano por la delicia estrecha que era la entrada del británico, y este por su parte por sentir como algo se colaba en su interior, algo externo, duro y caliente dispuesto a tocar los músculos y aquella pequeña protuberancia que lo volvería loco.

–Dolió esperar...dolió t-tanto...–el inglés a penas pudo pronuncia palabra mientras separando las piernas y le facilitaba la entrada al americano.

–No te quej-quejes como un bebé Alfred... aquí estoy, en-entregándome como un idiota a quien me traicionó... si no fuera porque yo... tú ya sabes... no te dejaría humm...–

–No hace falta que lo digas Artie...–empujó con fuerza, lamiendo los labios y robando un beso duro. –Además... es obvio que yo te amo más...–

–¿Ha-harás de nu-nuestra primera vez una compete-cia?–los labios entreabiertos, el cabello mojado y las manos aferrándose con desesperación ante las embestidas.

Tan profundas, tan cálidas y apasionadas, a este ritmo le pediría a Jones que le destrozara la próstata, el líquido seminal sólo hacía más irresistible el momento.

–Y siempre te ganaré, siempre te amaré mucho más...–tomó los muslos por debajo con ambas manos y se hundió tan profundo que el anglosajón tuvo un severo espasmo y hundió sus uñas en la espalda americana para recibir las constantes penetraciones.

Sentía que iba a estallar.

–¿Te casarías conmigo Arthur?–

–¿Qu-qué dices imbécil? aún es m-muy ahhh pro-pronto para... ¡oh dios! ¡OH DIOS!–

Alfred siguió embistiendo con intensidad apretando una mano que abandonaba uno de los muslos sobre la espalda, se hundía tan perfectamente en el culo del inglés que sentía que cuando se corriera no querría abandonar el cálido cuerpo. Unos momentos más y llenaría al inglés, lo miró a los ojos y se lo advirtió con la mirada mientras robaba un beso y aumentaba aún más el ritmo.

–¿Quieres que siga?–

–Oh MIERDA, sigue...–gritaba con violencia sintiendo espasmos previos a la eyaculación que le rodeaba com furgor su miembro.

–¿Aceptas?–

–¡SÍ, JODER, ACEPTO, SÓLO SIGUE...!–

–Entonces...está decidido, acabas de aceptar casarte conmigo...–sonrió el americano triunfante.

Arthur entreabrió los ojos sorprendido por las palabras de Jones pero cuando iba a alegar una boca le tapaba la suya y una calidez fluida y espesa le agitaba nuevamente allí abajo mientras se contraía y se corría al igual que su amante.

El americano se retiró minutos después triunfando a punto de anunciar su futura boda hasta que vio la cara de pocos amigos del anglosajón, le abrazó por la espalda y le acarició sin morbo ya, depositando un beso sobre su cuello causándole una gruñona cosquilla a su amante.

–Fue nuestra primera vez...–

–Lo fue...–acepta el anglosajón bajando los ojos pensando en lo intenso del momento y lo que sabía que significaba. Ambos estaban enamorados... ambos se amaban.

–¿Y sabes? este héroe te promete... que no dejará que exista una última.–

Con esa promesa y una risa de ambos labios la tenue luz se extinguió como el beso cayendo ambos dormidos, mañana tendrían tiempo para discutir -dígase Arthur armando un escándalo por lo de la boda-, por ahora, sólo serían felices.

**N.A:** Así termina este capítulo, espero que les guste. Así es como consigues vilmente que Inglaterra acepte casarse contigo (?) que viva el USxUK! :3


	5. Cuarto día

En realidad creía que no les agradaba la historia o la encontraban no sé, no del gusto de ustedes, muchas gracias por los comentarios para que la siguiera, lo haré, espero no perder las ganas otra vez :3

**4. Cuarto día: Masturbación. **

La vida sexual de Alfred y Arthur jamás pudo haber estado mas activa y satisfactoria, desde que decidieron dar el gran paso en su relación la confianza entre ellos se estrechó, y que decir de los celos, Alfred se fascinaba con las conversaciones algo "infantiles" que su amante le increpaba cuando ambos estaban en la casa a solas, le parecía divertido como el "señor madurez" podía ser infantil en algunas cosas, aunque claro, él no era la excepción.

Odiaba cuando Francia se acercaba con ojos raros sobre su británico sensual y cejón, ni que decir de sus otros tantos pretendientes. Pero al menos sus celos eran más fundados que los de Inflaterra, según él claro.

La verdad, las cosas marchaban bien... si no fuera porque Alfred es un ser y nación que no había mantenido relaciones sexuales tan constantemente y por ello no estaba acostumbrado a ser tan promiscuo, pervertido e invadir traseros ingleses con estandartes americanos todos los días... y al verse tentado en aquel mundo malvado el libido que sentía por poseer a Inglaterra se manifestaba no sólo en la noche después de una cena con luces de vela, claro que no... era en cualquier momento y con cualquier gesto sugerente de su pareja.

Y mierda, Arthur Kirkland era una sugerencia humana literalmente. Era un inglés desnudo a los ojos americanos que decía "hazme tu hamburguesa".

Para eso momentos, ambos se encontraban en medio del receso de los almuerzos entrando a una habitación de la que Jones tenía la llave por quién sabe qué cosas malignas. El americano gruñó caliente y ronco al cerrar la puerta y presionar al inglés contra la pared más cercano deslizando su lengua con hambre sobre el cuello blanquecino que se estremecía al contacto, su rodilla no esperó por adentrarse entre las piernas del mayor que se cerraban con ironía, el americano subía suavemente la pierna entremedio del beso escuchando los eróticos sonidos en queja que el inglés empezaba a murmurar por la rudeza y sensualidad del acto. Era caliente, era apasionado. Eran ellos dos deseándose con brutalidad.

El mayor gruñía y gemía por verse disfrutando la fricción dolorosa de la pierna del menor contra sus testículos y luego presionando más abarcando su verga entera. Una delicia que le hacía gritar, más su conciencia le pedía desesperadamente cordura.

–L-La junta estú-túpido Alfred... si si-sigues... no-sotros... ¡mnnnghhhh, GOD es t-tan bueno...!–apretó con fuerza los labios, Alfred retiró la rodilla y empezó a masajear la semi erección del inglés mientras este apretaba los dedos en los firmes brazos del americano que le subían y bajaban prendas dejándolas a medio camino con una sonrisa de lobo traicionero.

A Arthur le encantó esa mirada, le encantó sentirse invadido segundos después por las manos americanas que bajaban el cierre de su pantalón, sabía que no era el momento ni el lugar indicado, pero le encantó sentirse tan abrumadamente deseado por el menor.

Sus piernas temblaban y sus ojos se entrecerraban con suaves espasmos cuando el americano lo acorraló una vez más contra la pared para terminar enredando los dedos a través de la erección del inglés mirándole con lujuria, sintiéndose en llamas por el rostro contraído y sonrojado de su deliciosa pareja.

–Vamos viejo pervertido...–Alfred rió en la oreja del mayor mientras apartaba la mano del falo húmedo del inglés y presionaba su propio pantalón sobre el miembro duro del inglés, ambos gimieron de manera alargada.

–Ahh... jo-joder...–gruñó molesto.

–Sé que quieres to-tocar Arrthur... vamos, hazlo...–tomó la mano del inglés y se desabrochó los pantalones mostrando un poco de los bóxer con el bulto erecto con pequeñas gotas de líquido seminal para terminar dejando la mano contraria sobre la tela de color azul, blanca y roja, Jones sintió como los dedos temblaron al tocarlo y él removió las caderas con altanería.

–Los dos juntos... Arthie...–

–¿Y la puta junta? só-lo... masturba-masturbarnos... ¿n-no?–

–Sabes que sería capaz de hacerte el amor sobre esa mesa... pe-pero agbbhh debemos cumplir...–gimió deliciosamente al ver los dedos del inglés entrando por su bóxer, era un enfermo pervertido ese inglés.

Le encantaba.

Ambos pegados y sudando suavemente, los dos tomando las erecciones contrarias y refregándolas con fuerza y rapidez tocando los puntos claves de su pareja, Arthur llegó a morder el cuello del americano sacándole una sonrisa. El americano deslizó su mano libre hasta el trasero del inglés bajando por la parte posterior del pantalón que aún parecía sobrevivir en las piernas del anglosajón profundizándose por sus nalgas redondas y duras.

–Al-Alfred es-espera no te atre-ahhh... joder...–gruñó al sentir dos largos y excitantes dedos adentrarse en su estrecho interior.

–Por aquí también te pue-des masturbar Arthur...–canturreó con una sonrisa.

Una sonrisa de la que se prolongó un gemido de venganza de un tembloroso y excitado inglés a quien le masturbaban dentro del ano y acariciando su pene, los ojos se cristalizaban en placer.

Ambos sintieron las campanadas del termino de la colación y apresuraron el ritmo corriéndose bruscamente buscando la boca del contrario en un apasionado y exhaustivo beso. Sabían que no llegarían tan tarde... pero también sabían algo...

Algo mucho más importante.

Todos sabrían que lo habían hecho. Y con todos se refieren al maldito de Francis predicándolo hasta con sus jefes. Arthur suspira... al menos a Jones se le pasara el libido cuando se acostumbre más a la relación...

Lo mira nuevamente recordando como lo arremetía a la pared y le masturbaba momentos atrás con salvajismo joven y casi adolescente... se mordió los labios fuertemente y frunció sus gruesas cejas británicas.

¿A quién quiere engañar?

Lo dejaría así de pervertido por toda la vida. Pero claro... jamás lo aceptaría. JAMÁS.

**N.A:** Y hasta aquí el cuarto día, en la lista del primer capítulo sale lo que sigue. Espero que les haya gustado... y Arthur aunque lo niegue es un pervertido de primera... ¿y qué puedo decir también? así lo amo. Larga vida al USxUK :3


End file.
